


Mornings with you

by Zapcrictifier



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Henlo I'm Misakoko trash now, best wives ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapcrictifier/pseuds/Zapcrictifier
Summary: Misaki never considered herself as a hopeless romantic or a sappy person (that's Arisa's job) but there's something about waking up before Kokoro that she keeps looking forward to.And if someone asks, she'll never tell what it is.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Bandori \o/
> 
> This franchise consumed me in just less than a month and this ship is fucking everything to me
> 
> Let me know what y'all think, still getting the hang with their characterization :'>

Misaki would never tell along with a hundred more secrets, but waking up first is her favorite thing in the morning. 

It's not because she likes being up and early,  _ hell _ no. If she could she would stay buried under her sheets and be asleep forever. 

It's all because she loves seeing the sight that greets her when she opens her eyes first. It's a bit blinding and the sunlight reflecting off her golden strands kinda hurts but a few blinks later and she sees the rare gentleness in the girl who spends the entire day cartwheeling and running around to no end. 

There's still that ever-present smile on her face and at this point Misaki's convinced it'll never budge, but it seems… softer in her sleep. Like the blonde finally decided to turn off the little switch to her limitless energy, leaving a gentler and calmer version to latch on to Misaki. Of course she reverts back just as fast when she wakes, but it's because of that that she treasures every moment of this short-lived quiet. 

Not to say she doesn't love the Kokoro awake and under the daylight, but it gets a little bit… too exciting sometimes. 

Misaki shifts, stifling a yawn as she tries to wiggle beneath the limbs holding her in place and the head tucked neatly under her chin. With the way Kokoro's impossibly soft bed seemingly trying to swallow her whole and its owner sandwiching her with it, she could only sigh. She didn't have plans to get out or anything but it would be great to get some space…

Ah well, it's not like Kokoro ever knew anything about that word in the first place. 

Misaki looks down at the girl in her arms and doesn't bother fighting the tiny smile on her face. Just a little, fond one as she reaches up and lightly brushes those uneven bangs away from Kokoro's eyes. A lot of times she wondered if Kokoro simply took one look in the mirror and decided to chop them off herself before she entered high school. It suits her though. A curtain of golden hair that doesn't make sense systematically for an equally enigmatic girl. 

Kokoro expectedly leans to the touch. Misaki found out she's a rather light sleeper the first time she tried to sneak out of the bed to eat something only for a pair of surprisingly strong arms to lock around her waist and drag her back down. She counts the seconds in her head before a pair of brilliant,  _ captivating _ eyes flutter open. 

She lets her hand trail down to softly cup her cheek.

"Hey."

Kokoro makes some sort of happy noise at the back of her throat. Maybe. Misaki's still trying to figure out the little things about her. Although her smile widening tells her she guessed right. 

"Misakiiiii~" Kokoro mews, arms on her waist stretching up to latch around the brunette's neck instead, "Good morning~"

Misaki chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead in return. Although Kokoro beams at that, a semi-pout forms on her lips which prompts a raised eyebrow from her. 

"What?"

"Boo~" Kokoro's fingers tangles around her hair and lightly tugs, "I want a kiss!"

"But you just did?"

"On the lips, silly! Like a morning kiss!"

Misaki grimaces at that and ignores the light blush on her cheeks. "My breath stinks and so does yours, Kokoro."

"I don't care! Misaki has the  _ sweetest  _ kisses, I'm sure I won't even notice at all!"

At that she can't ignore the growing warmth on her face and she grumbles something about how unfair this girl is. Misaki can already hear a tiny Arisa voice in her head calling her whipped.

But she can't help it. Kokoro gave her a world to call her own and if a kiss is all she asks in return then she'll gladly do it. 

Kokoro's lips are still just as soft as they always are, fitting in perfectly with hers when she leans down to capture them. The blonde's grin is infectious as she pulls Misaki closer by the neck just as her own hands settle on her waist. Lazy, soft and chaste kisses are shared beneath the warm glow of the sun peeking through the curtains and Misaki can say her morning has finally begun. 

And she's right, their breaths  _ stink _ . Though she didn't find herself giving it much care, too busy listening to Kokoro's quiet sighs and giggles. Her girlfriend's probably rubbing off too much on her. 

She draws circles on the exposed skin where Kokoro's shirt rode up which earns her a happy hum before Kokoro finally pulls away with a beaming smile. Misaki fondly rolls her eyes when she rubs their noses together happily. Such a childlike, cute gesture that makes her heart melt just for a little bit. Although she knows it's only because it's Kokoro. 

"I love you, Misaki! I love you, I love you, I love youuu~!"

"You don't have to say it so much…"

"But I want to! I love Misaki, the bestest girlfriend I have in the world!"

Misaki snorts, amused, "I'm your  _ only _ girlfriend, Kokoro." After some thought and the possibility that the incredibly rich girl most likely has a line of suitors for her appearing, she adds, "I hope."

"You are!" Kokoro says before burying her face on her shoulder and nuzzling the side of her neck, "And I want it to stay like that forever~!"

_ Oh geez…  _

It's so early in the morning and Misaki can already feel steam coming out of her ears from overheating. She will never get used to Kokoro's unabashed honesty when it comes to her affections for the brunette. How she can say all of that with no embarrassment is such a concept that eludes Misaki everytime. 

"I-uhm, love you too, Kokoro… " She mutters, breaking the silence that has suddenly enveloped them. She feels the curve of her smile against her neck and Kokoro holds on just a little tighter. For someone so obnoxiously loud and with a zero percent impulse control, Kokoro's embrace had always been on the gentle and tender kind. 

Misaki lies there for a moment and when there's no response, she glances down and sees Kokoro back asleep again; content and in peace. 

_ I guess she's pretty sleepy…  _

Looking at the alarm clock probably more expensive than her life, she sees that it's already a quarter past seven. If she goes back to sleep they might wake up around lunch or past that even. 

… Well, it's not like it's a school day anyways. 

Misaki shrugs and tightens her hold on the blonde who doesn't know just how much she changed her life. She gives one last kiss to the crown of her head before she, too, closes her eyes and drifts to a dream of the sun and the laugh of five teenagers sharing a picnic under it. 

She hopes she wakes up first again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
